


【娜水仙】黎明以前

by undefined404



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404





	【娜水仙】黎明以前

好热。  
阿周那被莫名的热潮所席卷。  
虽然身体泛着异样的燥热，但是这并不影响他日常的战斗——也许吧，这种怪异的感觉尚在可以忍耐的范围内。  
然后他就知道了这种异样感觉的来源。他看到他的御主，领回了那位异闻带的神。  
那是“自己”，毫无疑问的。  
大概是有什么东西在他们身上是共通的，或者是因为魔力相互感染，另一个“自己”身上那几乎能化为实体的强大魔力正在侵蚀着他的意志。可是逐渐吞噬他的并不仅仅是魔力，还有某种气息。  
令他怀念到几乎落泪的气息——

好热。  
夜色降临，阿周那将自己关在了小房间里。至少这里不会有其他人进来，也就不会有任何人看到自己这副因情欲而仪态尽失的样子。  
由嫉妒、愤恨、怨怒组成的情欲，遵从了人类最基本的三大欲求之一。阿周那并非真正欲望寡淡的人，犹如求胜欲一般的各种意念，他比其他人都更加乐于去追逐。  
然而在他的教条中，一味遵循内心的欲望，乃是最大的“罪”。  
将上衣拉起露出胸膛，敏感挺立的乳头接触到冰凉的空气，即便是这样的刺激也让他忍不住呻吟出声，身体陷在被褥中扭动着。  
在想什么呢。  
他究竟看到了什么呢。  
白天的压抑在一刻全部爆发了出来。他将裤子解开一点，伸手握住了自己早已硬到发疼的那根，湿漉漉的触感证明他的身体早已兴致高涨。  
啊……  
落在他眼中的，大概只有永不湮灭的星辰吧。  
慰藉着自己空虚的身体，仅仅表面上触碰并不足够，那颗贪婪的灵魂在叫嚣着索要更多。  
他放开了尚未得到满足的性器，将手指探向了后面的小洞。  
为什么会这样呢。为何渴求“罪恶”呢。  
他从未亲身尝试过，但他曾不止一次地妄想着——每一个只身一人夜晚，他都无法控制心中的那片“黑”。

房间的门突然开了。  
他没有允许其他人进入他的房间，所以，来的人只能是他“自己”。  
不苟言笑的Berserker缓步到他的面前，注视着他，在这个空气中都飘散着情欲味道的房间里。  
啊，他明白了。既然是“自己”，那Berserker也一定感受到了这份难以忍耐的热度。  
“很痛苦……吗？”  
说着，Berserker欺身上来，用同样的热度点燃了他。

因为是“自己”，所以无论这是一个怎样狂乱的夜晚都没有关系了。  
毕竟最终，依然会是自己孑然一身。

被贯穿是如此痛苦，可为什么自己还会喜悦地扭动身体呢。  
他死死抓住Berserker装饰着神纹的肩部，眼神却被那只金色的颈环吸引住了。  
那些饰物，那些本不属于“自己”的刻印布满了Berserker的身体，一点点地攫取了他的意志。如果这些东西就如那颈上的项圈，让他终于被背负之物紧紧地扼住喉咙无法喘息……  
他们的命运，究竟是从什么时候开始分道扬镳的？  
他在“自己”的身下毫不遮掩地大声呻吟着，带着浓浓的哭腔，也含着无法释怀的怒火——面对Berserker的自己，他永远都无法停止恨意，他恨这个“自己”亲手了结了自己最深爱的人——“他们”在这世上最深爱的人。  
这种爱或许不是一般意义上的爱情，却是比爱情更加深沉的感情。它的重量相当于一整个世界。  
可是他无法反驳，Berserker做了他没有勇气做出的选择。而令他感到罪孽深重的，是他自己的确也曾经萌生过相同的想法，此时却还在怨怒比自己更加有勇气的“自己”。  
究竟错的是自己，还是“对方”？  
他们的命运就在此转向了截然不同的道路。

他与“他自己”，不过是自己暗暗舔舐伤口的野兽。  
这份伤痕并不在体表，而是看不到的内心深处。

阿周那甚至没有注意到自己是什么时候射的，只是当热流也涌入他体内的时候，他才从痛苦的情绪中回过神来。  
他们的感觉是互通的，无论是罪恶感还是对于背德的喜悦。既然自己满足了，那么接下来也该……  
他翻身压在Berserker的身上，冷酷地将对方的尾部扭曲折叠，然后双手覆在了颈上被颈环锁住的位置，意欲收紧手上的力道——  
“你就是这么杀死他的吗，用这双手？”  
他进入了Berserker，如同泄愤一般。他想要品尝这份痛苦，这份他们都能感受到的同样的痛苦。  
他听到奎师那在他的心中为他哭泣。  
他听到众生哭泣的声音。  
“你真的是，太令我嫉妒了……”  
“该被嫉妒的人是你。”Berserker的一句话将他从狂热的情绪中浇醒，“你能作为凡人，平凡地度完一生。”

他想要虐待那个“自己”。  
被嫉妒的对象，说他更加嫉妒的是自己，这是何等荒谬。  
让Berserker缺乏感情波动的脸露出其他的表情还不够，他想看对方哭出来的样子，想让完美的“神”与自己一同坠落人间——这便是他心中始终蠢蠢欲动的“黑”，被罪恶与贪婪侵蚀了的爱意。  
这一切，如果能够从头再来，如果能够一笔消去所有的罪恶——  
他会向圣杯许愿永恒的孤独，许愿自己在人生中从未与奎师那相遇。  
然而他的愿望是绝不可能实现的，因为那罗注定了无法与那罗延分离。

在黎明之前，他与“他自己”会始终如此紧紧相拥，一边撕扯开过往的伤口，一边享受着互相折磨的痛苦与罪孽孳生的快乐……  
即便终究是孤身一人。


End file.
